I Know
by gari10
Summary: Who would of thought that two words could hold that much meaning. I do not own characters or anything.


After a late night in the morgue Friday night, Maura enjoyed the feeling of being able to sleep in Saturday morning. 9 am may not seem like sleeping in to some but for this ME for the Boston Homicide Department it was like heaven. The current case has been really tough on the team, but no matter how tough the case the team always solves the crime.

Maura couldn't pick a better team to work with. She is the Medical Examiner and works with what she feels is the best homicide team in the state. Detective Korsak is the oldest member of the team. He has many years of experience and always imparts his knowledge to others, especially Frost, whether they want to hear it or not. He has seen a lot in his time on the force. He is reliable and good at his job. Detective Frost is Maura's best friends partner. He is young but one of the best. He was able to fit right in when partnered with Jane. He is tech savvy and on more than one occasion had his team's back. Frankie is Jane's brother and working his way into the Boston homicide unit. He is a beat cop and a great one at that. He admires his sister and wants to be the best at what he does, just like her. Then there is Jane. Detective Jane Rizzoli is the only female in the Boston homicide unit and Maura's best friend. She is loyal to a fault and always has her teams back. She is the best at what she does. She is loving, fierce, devoted, and beautiful inside and out.

Jane and Maura have been best friends for almost 4 years. They met at work and their friendship developed despite their being complete opposites. Maura is a socially awkward person, from a high class society, and a woman in every sense of the word. Jane is outgoing, blue collar, and a tom boy. These two may be different, but they have one thing in common: their undeclared love for each other.

/

Maura awoke at 9 on this Saturday off and looked over at her clock. She figured Jane would be by at some point. It was the first Saturday they had off together in a long time. The doc was looking forward to spending some time with the one person she could be her complete self with. Recently Maura had been looking at her bf differently, and she felt like Jane was doing the same. Neither one of them had had the guts to just say what needed to be said. They knew how each other felt, but no one had actually spoken the words. They had this unspoken dance they did every day. They knew each other almost better than they knew themselves. It was like a beautiful dance; they knew exactly where the other was going to step and when to twirl. They could look at each other and communicate more than their words could ever say or do.

On more than one occasion one of them if not both had been in danger. The other one would of fought hell itself to get their best friend back. Jane will never forget the time Maura was kidnapped by her mob boss father, and the fear she felt when she had no idea where she was. Maura will never forget what her heart felt like when she called Jane from Doyles phone and heard Jane answer with "whatever you want, I can get it." Maura knew then her best friend would always have her back and be there for her no matter what. It was then she thought she may feel more for her. Maura will never forget the time Jane was kidnapped by a man who had a complete obsession with her. Maura stood staring at the monitor with tears in her eyes, begging the psychopath not to hurt her. Then who could forget the time they were stuck with Hoyt in the prison hospital. Jane fought off Hoyt and the guard with such fierceness just to protect her best friend. She killed her demon that day. The point is that they have been through more than a lot together and "im sure we will be through more" Maura thought. Though this thought scared her because she couldn't imagine her life without Jane, her best friend, her… person, her…maybe more. But she couldn't think about that right now. Plus Jane was her best friend, and she was unsure how the detective felt about this…

Jane woke up around 8 Saturday morning, cursing the fact that she was unable to sleep in any more than that. Being a detective really messed with one's sleep patterns. Her body was used to little to no sleep and wasn't sure what to do with a morning that actually allowed her to sleep in. Jane stretched and sat up in her bed, looking over at her dresser where she saw a frame with a picture of her and Maura displayed. It was at a barbeque with Janes family, her nosy but caring mom Angela, her brothers Frankie and tommy, plus the guys from her team Korsak and Frost, and her best friend Maura of course. Tommy was snapping pictures all day and caught one of the girls. Maura and Jane were standing by grill in the back yard chatting and laughing about nothing really. Maura glanced up and saw Tommy with the camera up to his eye. She has just given Jane some "google" talk as she called it and was giggling because of Jane's response about her being a cyborg. Maura looked up and smiled at the camera. Her smile reached all the way to her eyes; they sparkled in the sun which was caught by the camera. Jane wasn't looking at the camera at all; she was taken by Maura's smile. She was always taken by that smile. Jane was rooted in place looking right at Maura with the biggest smile on her own face. And what was that in her own eyes…admiration?...love?... Jane sat on her bed and stared at this picture trying to get her those kinds of thoughts of Maura out of her head. She was her best friend nothing more. She couldn't let herself think that way right now.

Jane hopped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a red sox shirt. She packed a bag and glanced at the clock. It read 8:30. She debated with herself then thought "well I guess it isn't too early to go over to Mauras." Jane considered calling first but didn't want to wake her if she was still sleeping. She had her own key and could sneak in without disturbing her, watch some ESPN until she got up. Then they could spend the day together. So jane threw on her shades, hopped in her car, and drove the familiar route to the docs.

/

Maura rolled out of bed and threw on a pair of cute jean shorts with a tank top. The shorts came a few inches above mid thigh and had some frayed spots on the front. The tank was green and tight across her torso. She just wanted to be comfortable in her own home this Saturday morning, not really expecting Jane until later. It was an unusual for the doctor to dress like this considering she almost wore nothing that did not require at least a 3 inch stiletto. She walked bare foot into the kitchen desperately needing some coffee. She reached down to pet bass on her way through the hallway. She grabbed him some greens and laid them down on the hard wood floor for him.

"now coffee," she said to herself. "I also need to see what Jane wants to do today." Maura went to call her but then remembered it was still kind of early and did not want to wake her. She went into the kitchen in order to start her coffee. She opened the cabinet and went to reach up into the cupboard. "why did I put the best coffee on the top shelf" she thought to herself.

Jane pulled into the drive and glanced at the house. She did not see any lights on, but then again Maura likes natural light during the day. She jumped out of her car and walked up to the front door. She stuck her key into the lock, relieved to see that Maura had her doors locked for the night. She was always lecturing her friend to keep her doors locked. Trust no one she would always say. Jane peeked her head into the foyer and did not see the doctor. She stepped in, slipping her shoes off, and walking more into the house. She heard some slight rustling in the kitchen and a quiet "damn" coming from the honey blonde. Jane snickered to herself at the sound. Maura had not heard her come in so Jane took the opportunity to take in her small form from behind as she stood in the cutest pair of shorts Jane had ever seen. In fact Jane had never seen her in jean shorts ever. Jane watched her as her body was stretching out as she reached as high as she could up into the cabinet trying to get the coffee. Jane took in her bare feet and long legs. As well as the tight green tank that rode up just enough for Jane to see the small of her back. "She doesn't know how beautiful she is" Jane thought to herself. Maura had her left hand on the counter trying to get leverage as her right hand reached up to the top shelf. All of a sudden Jane realized what she was letting herself do: staring and admiring the form of her best friend. She then decided maybe she should just help. It was how she helped that allow her some more pleasure.

Maura had not heard Jane come in the door and was still struggling with getting the coffee. She found herself silently cursing her decision on where to store the liquid that got her through each day. All of a sudden Maura felt a familiar touch on her left hip just where her shirt had ridden up ever so slightly allowing the skin to skin contact. Then she saw and felt an arm come up with her own and reach in the cabinet gently brushing past her own hand to grab the coffee. Maura felt herself shiver as the taller woman pressed into her back, her hair gently touching the blonde's neck as she reached around Maura to help her out. Jane smiled as she got the coffee and brought it down to Maura, her hand never leaving the smaller woman's hip nor did she make any effort to step away from her back. Jane knew exactly what she was doing and loved seeing the effect she had on this almost always composed woman.

/

"Now I see why you wear those heals all the time, Maur." Jane said as she brought her hand with the coffee right in front of the doctor's face. Taking her time to breathe in her scent and feel the smaller woman's breath hitch, "Maybe you should keep this on a lower shelf," Jane almost whispered into Maura's ear. The smaller woman could feel her breath on her neck. And just like that Jane was gone. The warmth of her body disappeared as Jane stepped back to lean against the counter opposite of Maura.

Maura turned around after taking a moment to catch her breath after being so close to the one person she has been trying not to think about in those ways.

"Hi jane. I didn't hear you come in" Maura said trying to regain some of her composure. "I figured you would sleep in more than this before you came over here."

"Couldn't" Jane sighed. "You know how it is when your body is not used to getting sleep." Jane smiled. "Nice outfit by the way, Maur."

Maura glanced down at herself forgetting what she was even wearing. She blushed and said "Thanks. I wasn't expecting anyone so just wanted to be comfortable."

Jane nodded and said, "You don't have to change you know. You can be as comfy as you want around me."

Maura smiled at her comment annd simply said "I know and I am."

It was a simple saying yet Jane felt like the words carried so much more meaning. Her mouth turned up into a slight smile as she smirked to herself.

Maura caught her smiling and then wondered if Jane had meant to get her so roused up in the first place. "hmm…" Maura thought… "two can play this game, detective." She kind of filed those thoughts away and would use them at another time.

"So what do you want to do today and do not say yoga." Jane stated

"Jane, you know yoga is good for you and can help with your health and…"

" No google mouth, it's too early." Jane said while smiling.

Maura just gave Jane a light smack on the arm and poured them some coffee. "We can go for a run and then spend the day watching movies and hanging out. We definitely do not get to do that enough and relaxing kind of sounds nice."

"Sounds good to me."

The girls got changed and decided to run to the park and back. It would be about 5 miles and a good run for a day off. They chatted some about the case while they ran and some about Jane's family and the upcoming Sunday dinner. This had become a tradition with Janes family which also extended to Maura, Frost, and Korsak. They were part of the family and had been for a long time. Jane found herself thinking about making Maura more of a part of the family and let her thoughts drift off.

"You know the high from running is comparable to the high of sex….." Maura said glancing over to Jane who seemed in her own world.

"What Maura?!" Jane just caught the last part of the sentence and immediately was drawn out of her daydreams. "Leave it to you, google." Maura just smiled and changed the subject. The girls made it back to Maura's in about an hour and both immediately went to shower. Jane always kept some extra clothes and shampoo in the guestroom. Maura went to her own room to get freshened up.

Jane got done first, as was to be expected, and threw on some jeans and a t shirt and went to the kitchen to get the take out menus. She yelled down the hall asking Maura if she wanted Chinese food. Maura of course agreed with Jane and the order was placed. Maura took her time getting ready wanting to look decent for Jane even on her day off. She threw on her skin tight jeans with dark blue v neck shirt.

"This may get her attention" she said to herself in the mirror. Maura wasn't afraid of her body and typically didn't feel self-conscious, but Jane had a way of making her second guess herself and her looks. She wasn't even sure if Jane liked her in that way though she was really suspecting she did. "She is just so gorgeous," she whispered to herself. Maura finished getting ready and walked into the living room to see Jane sitting on her couch, beer in hand, watching sports center. She loved the fact that Jane felt comfortable enough in her home to do all of those things.

"So the food will be here soon. I am quite hungry." The smaller woman said as she got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Ya and I ordered you those veggies you loved because I know that…" Jane said as she turned to look at the doctor her mouth falling slightly open, forgetting what she was even saying.

"Because you know what, Jane?" Maura said trying to finish her thought, knowing that Jane was enjoying her view.

"Because…because..i know you like them," was all that she was able to get out after seeing her best friend in those jeans that made her ass look incredible and that blue shirt that dipped low enough to let some cleavage just peek out. Plus her hair was down, and Jane loved her hair down and slightly curly. She often wondered what it would be like to run her hands through it. "She has to know what she does to me" Jane whispered to herself.

Thankfully the doorbell ring taking them both from their thoughts, and the food was there. They got some plates and forks out and gathered everything onto the coffee table in order to enjoy their lunch together. While Maura was getting the napkins Jane shoved a movie into the DVD player. She wanted to pick an action flick but knew Maura would rather watch something else. The movie started and the doctor was surprised to see it was 'How to lose a guy in ten days.'

"I'm surprised by your choice, Jane."

"I figured you would rather watch this then people getting blown up." Jane chuckled.

"You are right and thank you. You are too sweet sometimes."

Jane blushed at this comment. "No problem, Maur. I just want you to enjoy the day."

Maura thought about what she said and in her own head smiled "Oh, I plan to."

The movie was about half way through and all the food cartons were almost empty and spread across the table. Jane sat on the end of the couch and Maura in the middle. They were sharing a blanket with both their legs and feet underneath; their feet were touching. Maura shifted some trying to get her leg to feel not asleep anymore.

"You ok there, Maur?" Jane asked.

"Ya, my foot just fell asleep." She shifted so now her feet were on the other side of her and her body was leaning more closely to the dark haired woman. Jane noticed the shift in her body and found her thoughts drifting again. Jane was trying to control her breathing and focus on the movie, but the woman next to her was making that quite difficult without even trying.

Maura noticed Jane tense some at her new sitting position and glanced over at her. "So I do have the same effect on you as you do on me" she thought. It was in this brief moment that the smaller woman decided to take it just a tiny bit farther in order to get back at her for her move with the coffee this morning.

She leaned more into Jane laying her head on the taller woman's shoulder, "I'm pretty sleepy," she said as she yawned.

"Is that so." Jane stated as she tensed some at the smaller woman's closeness.

Maura snuggled in closer to Janes side pulling the blanket up over the both of them. The blonde glanced up at her friend on the couch, their faces so close they were breathing the same air, "I may fall asleep." Jane just smiled nervously and nodded, afraid she would not be able to get words out. Maura then took her arm and slung it loosely over the taller woman's torso and she hunkered down into her side. It wasn't ten minutes and she was sound asleep.

Two hours passed, and Maura stirred waking up slightly to see they were still on the couch. She felt something heavy around her and noticed that Jane had dosed off as well but at some point had put her arm around the doctor's back and pulled her into her side. The smaller woman smiled at the sight and gently tried to stand up without waking up the detective. She was unsuccessful and Jane also stirred in her sleep.

The dark haired woman opened her eyes, "Where you think you are going?" she said as she pulled her friend back down into her side.

"I was going to clean up this mess."

"Let me help then." Though neither one of them made an effort to move from the positions they were in and start these actions. Finally they broke contact and stood to clean up their mess. They stood side by side in the kitchen doing the dishes enjoying the silence. They worked in a rhythm that did not need explaining or even words. They knew what the other was doing and worked seamlessly together. Maura finished first and handed the last dish to Jane to be dried. Jane turned with her back to the sink and leaned up against the counter to dry the last one. Maura took the opportunity to get close to her. She stood in front of her and reached around to grab the glasses to place them in the cabinet behind Jane. Her chest brushed against Janes and she heard the taller woman's breath hitch at the close contact. Maura smiled to herself and slowly put the cups up before stepping away from her. Maura walked off towards the bathroom, putting an extra sway in her hips just for the detective's viewing pleasure. Jane couldn't breathe and couldn't take her eyes of the retreating form making its way down the hallway. "It's gonna be a long night" she said to no one in particular.

/

The rest of the night went smoothly. A few flirtatious banters, touches, and looks took place but nothing neither one of them couldn't handle. It was now around midnight, and they were both incredibly tired.

"You ready for bed? Wait, you are staying right?" Maura asked, not wanting to appear like she was assuming Jane was staying.

"Yep, brought my bag." Jane smiled.

They headed down the hallway to their own rooms before Jane asked if she wanted to hang out in her room for a while and talk. Maura would never pass up an opportunity to spend more time with her detective. They changed into their pjs and got under the covers both relaxing as soon as their bodies hit the bed.

"You ever think you will get married?" the smaller woman asked.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Part of me wants to but then I think about the work we do and I am not sure it is ever in the cards for me. They would have to understand how important my work is to me. Plus Im just not looking right now.."

"I know what you mean, Jane. It's hard to meet the right person in our field of work. I am not really looking either right now. I actually am kind of happy with my life at this moment."

"Oh, Maur, you will be married way before me."

"and why do you say that?" Maura said in a shocking tone.

"You are smart, corky in an adorable way, funny, and beautiful. No one will be able to pass that combination up." Jane said matter of factly and almost sadly.

"And what do you think you are, Jane? You are the most loyal and kind person I know. You are intelligent, and you were nice to me when no one else was. And don't you know that you are gorgeous?! People that pass you up are idiots. You are perfect" Maura said that last part so quietly that Jane almost didn't hear it.

"No, Maur, you are." And with that Jane turned onto her side with her back to the smaller woman. She called over her shoulder "Night, google!"

Maur smiled at Janes nickname for her. "Good night, Jane." And they drifted off into sleep.

/

At 4:30 in the morning, a cell phone went off. Maura grumbled saying "nooooo….too tired." In the most adorable voice Jane has ever heard. The smaller woman reached over and answered her phone.

"Isles…"

"I thought I called Janes phone" Frost said.

"oh…hang on a second, detective."

Frost heard Maura waking Jane. He knew then that they must have been asleep in the same room.

"What Frost!?" Jane said.

"We got another murder…bring the doc with you."

"Ok, we will be there in 10."

"Come on sweetie, we have a murder to go to." Jane leaned over Maura placing her hand on her hip to gently wake her up. Maura smiling slightly at the term of endearment she heard slip from her best friends lips.

"So tired, Jane." Maura whispered as she rolled over onto her back, Janes hand slipping now to her stomach. Both of them felt the spark that ignited at the feel of Jane's hand on the soft, smooth skin of the smaller woman's toned stomach.

"I know but we got to go. We can ride there together, just throw on some clothes." Jane barely got out after feeling her skin.

"You know I can't just throw some clothes on, Jane" Maura said with a smile.

There's my Maura, Jane thought. "you have 3 minutes, Maur."

The girls met in the kitchen. Two coffees sitting on the counter that Jane had put into mugs ready for them to travel. Maura walked up to Jane who was glancing quickly at the weather on the computer. She reached up gently and pushed a stray lock of the brunettes hair out of her face. Jane stopped and looked into the honey blondes eyes. They both stood there enjoying the feeling and closeness to each other.

"We better get going, detective." Maura said in a slow seductive voice.

"mmhmm" was all that Jane could muster.

Jane opened the car door for her and Maura brushed by her as she went to enter the car. The next thing that happened Maura attributed to her lack of sleep and maybe just the fact that she wanted to push things along. Before Maura took her seat in the car, she stopped with just the door between them and leaned over to Jane, placing a hand over hers and gently kissing her on the cheek "Thanks for the coffee and for getting the door" she whispered in her best friends ear her lips brushing that same ear then she gently slid into the car. Jane stood their shocked. When she finally came to she smiled and shut the door, rushing over to her own side so they could get to the crime scene.

They arrived 15 minutes after the phone call that woke them both up from their peaceful sleep. Frost, Korsak, and Fankie were already there. They approached the tape and glanced at the body. It was another young girl. The same MO as the last one. It appeared she was beaten to death and her body left exposed.

"look another white rose." Jane said. "it's the same guy."

"He definitely likes to leave his calling card." Frost claimed.

Maura was knelt beside the body checking to see if there was any ID. "I can tell you more once we get back to the morgue"

"Frankie, call mom and tell her family dinner is cancelled today. Tell her we will do it tomorrow." Jane looked over at him.

"You got it, Jane"

They all headed back to the station to get started on their investigation. The girls rode together almost in silence, both of them thinking about the close contact from this morning. Jane knew Maura was in control and she had every intention of getting that control back.

/

The whole day passes without them really seeing each other. Jane and frost followed some leads that all ended in dead ends and Maura did the autopsy and ran some tox screens. At the end of the day, Jane sat with Frost and Korsak at a table in the station going through some of the financials of the client. They all heard that familiar sound of heels that meant the ME was headed their way. The door swung open and Maura stepped into the squad room. She had changed since the morning and was dressed in a tight black dress that hit right above the knees. The dress was cut straight across the chest but low enough for some of her ample cleavage to be visible. She had on a gold shall, carried a black clutch, and wore some four inch gold heels.

"Wow" was all frost could get out at first. "Hot date, doc?"

This comment got Jane's attention, and Maura noticed the change in her demeanor.

"No, Barry. I have an engagement to be at tonight involving a friend and the debut of her art studio." Maura said as she glanced down at Jane. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, take a break from this crazy case."

Jane was caught off guard by her request but quickly gained her composure and decided this may be her chance to gain control. "Well…sure, Maur. But do I have to change."

"No, you look great just the way you are."

The boys caught the tone with which Maura spoke and gave each other that knowing smirk.

Just let me grab my jacket and I will meet you at the elevator" Jane said.

She put her things away and gathered her coat slipping it on as she walked out the door. She saw the boys giggling like 14 year old girls but decided not to pay them any attention.

Maura was standing at the elevator talking to another officer waiting on her friend. Jane finally got a chance to really look at her outfit. "She is hot."

"What was that, detective?" Maura said.

"Nothing. It's just warm in here" Jane quickly recovered.

Maura hit the button on the elevator and doors opened. Jane knew if she was going to take over control, this was her chance. It was a big move or no move. They walked into the empty elevator and stood side by side. As the doors shut, Maura went to hit the ground level with her right hand, and Jane gently grabbed her wrist with her own left hand stopping her movement. She then reached with her right and hit the emergency stop button so they were now in an unmoving elevator. Jane did not let go of the wrist she was holding and Maura made no attempt to get free.

"What are you doing?" Maura started to say but Jane quieted her as she took a big step forward forcing Maura's back against the wall. Jane brought her right hand to the smaller woman's hip. Maura stood frozen, one of her hands "trapped" by Jane and her body held against the wall by Jane's other. Maura left her free hand hanging loosely at her side. Jane took another step forward placing herself unbearably close to the smaller woman. Maura's breath hitched. Jane looked right into her eyes

"There is something I need to tell you, Maur."

Maura took a deep breath unsure of where this was going and realizing she had lost all control that she thought she had. All she could do was nod at Jane to continue. Jane leaned in to what looked like to kiss her but went right past her lips to her ear.

"Two can play this game, Maur, and I have every intention of winning," she said so softly it tickled Maura's neck.

The hand that was on Maura's wrist had come up to slowly trace down the trapped woman's cheek and neck. Maura's hands found their way to Jane's upper arms. The hand that was on the smaller woman's hip slowly dropped lower to the hem of the dress she was wearing and traced pattered just underneath the edge. Maura dropped her head back at all the feelings and senses going through her body.

Jane took the opportunity to explore more. She slowly brought her lips to the exposed skin of her neck placing gently kisses down to the color bone. Maura's hands tangled into the taller woman's hair. Jane stopped her movements and looked into Maura's eyes and saw nothing but love and lust. Maura slowly brought her hands out of her hair down her neck and gently grabbed the color of her jacket that ended right above her breasts. Jane kept one hand cupping her face and the other one was tracing higher and higher up her leg bringing the dress up with it. Jane leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. Maura parted hers in order to deepen the kiss and Jane gladly obliged. Maura's hands now slipped inside the coat and around to her back to the exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up. Jane's hand had brought the one side of her dress all the way up to Maura's waist and sat there on her exposed hip gently tracing patterns. They stayed like this for a few minutes enjoying the closeness and intimacy of the moment before they heard someone asking if they were ok in there.

This brought them out of their thoughts and back to reality. Jane did not remove herself from where she was standing; she just reached over and hit the button so they would move again. The elevator shifted and made its way down to the entrance of the BPD. Right before the doors opened Jane stepped away and fixed her own shirt. Maura stood still completely mesmerized by what just happened. Her lips were redder and she was flushed as the doors opened and 3 officers stood there wondering what they interrupted.

Jane just smiled and said "good evening boys" as she walked by. "Are you coming Dr. Isles?" she smirked.

Maura just nodded and stepped out of the elevator. They walked out of the building not saying a word.

The evening consisted of stolen glances and lots of intimate and unnecessary touches by both of them. As the end of the night came, Jane ushered Maura out into the street with her hand at the small of her back. The honey blonde enjoyed the sense of protection and easiness with which this move came. Jane walked them to the car and put her in first, but this time she leaned over and kissed Maura right on the lips thanking her for a nice evening. Maura blushed and sat down immediately in the seat. They drove to Maura's house hands intertwined.

"Are we going to talk about what this means" Maura said.

"What do you mean?"

"Umm…well the elevator, the kiss, and just these behaviors all night."

"What is there to talk about? I like you and you like me. And I am done pretending that you do not mean more to me than you do. Maur, you are my best friend, my life, and my everything. You know me better than anyone. My thoughts, my fears, and my failures. I can be myself with you without worrying about you taking off running. So I am done. I am done pretending, Maura. The curtain can come down because I am so in love with you that I cant even breathe when you are near."

Jane glanced over at her just in time to see her wipe a stray tear that was falling down her cheek. "Wow, Jane. That was by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I meant every word, Maura." Jane said with the most loving eyes. "So what do you think?"

"I think it is about time we moved this relationship to the next level. We have been dancing around it for months and I was getting dizzy. You mean everything to me, Jane. You are my world. You see me for who I am. You have always treated me as a friend and have not judged me for my nerdiness. I can be 100% me all the time with you. I never want to lose you, and I know without a doubt I am so in love with you. You take my breath and my thoughts away when you kiss me. I love you."

"I love you too."

They made it to Maura's and walked inside. Both were nervous about where this may be going. Neither one of them had really any experience in the area of intimacy with another girl. They were scared yet completely excited. Jane threw her jacket onto the chair when she walked in, and Maura offered to get them some drinks thinking that may help with the tension.

Maura walked into the kitchen, and Jane stood by the island watching her move effortlessly around the area. She got out a beer for Jane and some wine for herself. While she was reaching for the wine glass she felt a hand at the small of her back.

"Let me get it for you" Jane said. Jane reached up and set the glass on the counter. Before she could even get completely turned around, she felt Maura with a hand on either side of her successfully pinning her up against the counter. Maura smiled up at Jane and went in for a kiss. Jane let Maura take the lead enjoying the feeling of Maura pinning her up against the counter. Maura let her hands travel to Janes face and down her neck while the taller woman enjoyed the feeling of Maura's sides as she brought her hands around to her back letting her hands drift lower to the small of her back holding her in place.

Before Maura knew what was happening she was pushed into the counter that was opposite of them being kissed fiercely. Jane's hands immediately went to the smaller woman's hips and lifted her up onto the counter. Jane peppered her neck and exposed skin across her chest with kisses, while Maura threw her head back and let her hands drift through the detectives hair.

Jane then lifted her up off the counter and carried her into the bedroom while Maura wrapped herself around Jane's waist. When they reached the bedroom Jane gently sat her down with her feet on the floor. They took a few minutes to just look at each other both slightly unsure of what to do next. They kissed gently but passionately, letting every ounce of themselves be shown in that kiss. Jane reached behind Maura and slowly started to unzip her dress at the same time that Maura's shaking hands began to undo the buttons on Janes dress shirt. They had both waited so long for this moment and wanted to enjoy every last second of it.

Maura's dress was now unzipped completely and was only held up because of Jane pressing her body into the smaller woman. As Jane backed away to allow her shirt to be pushed away and down her arms, it allowed her dress to creep down the smaller woman's body and pool at her feet. Maura now stood in her bra and underwear that matched in perfect black lace.

Maura glanced at Janes body and uttered "too many clothes, detective" with a wicked smile.

It was at this moment that all of their fears subsided and they just decided to enjoy each other. Maura tugged at the brunette's belt and slowly pulled it out of her pants making quick work of the button and zipper sliding them down her long tanned legs.

At this moment they stood equally naked enjoying the sights of each other. Their breathing was labored and quick as they took each other in. Jane admired Maura delicious chest and toned stomach. Staring all the way down to her legs and toned calves. Maura took time to look at those abs she has always loved. She enjoyed running her fingers over the tanned and taut stomach seeing the goose bumps that her touch left as it traveled across her stomach.

Jane ran her hands up her arms and into her hair as she brought their lips together. She backed the smaller woman up until they hit the bed and fell onto it. Jane fell on top of Maura and gently lifted her up to the head of the bed. She took time to look into Maura's eyes and enjoy the feeling of her skin. Jane smiled and kissed her way down Maura's body and stopped at her breasts. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra removing it as quick as she could. As she leaned down to continue her journey around this new exposed skin she felt a hand at her back undoing her bra as well. She allowed the smaller woman to take it off, and Maura gently massaged the flesh in front of her..

"I need you know" Maura huffed out

"Patience, sweetie"

They made quick work of the last piece of offending clothing to where both were completely exposed to each other. They laid tangled in each other enjoying the feeling of complete skin on skin contact. It was better than either one of them could ever imagine. Jane and Maura continued to kiss as their hips found a rhythm of their own. They were both in desperate need of more contact. Jane left Mauras lips in order to travel farther south. She made it to the doctor's stomach and her hips bucked for more contact. Jane finally dropped to where she needed her most. Jane's mouth found the sensitive nerves that awaited her and enjoyed her first taste of Maura. It was more than she could handle.

"o, god, jane!"

Jane continued her work gently pleasuring all the right places.

"Wait….wa…wait, Jane. Come up here I want to see you." Jane made her way back up Maura's body.

"I want to see you when I come. Lets do this together." Maura barely got out

Jane strattled Maura and lifted her up to where they were facing each other. Jane slowly reached down and teased Maura's clit with her thumb. She then stuck 2 fingers inside her and watched Maura throw her head back in pleasure. Maura then reached down and also stuck 2 fingers inside Jane gently rubbing her bundle of nerves with her thumb. Their bodies began rocking against each other their hands deep inside thrusting in and out sending each other into pure bliss. It did not take long for both of them to be rocked with waves of pleasure.

They laid tangled in a mess of sheets and sweat trying to catch their breaths.

"Wow" they both said at the same time.

"That was…"

"So amazing" Jane finished.

"What the hell were we waiting on" Maura said with a giggle.

"I don't know but I plan on never waiting again because I am never letting you go." Jane said as she rolled over and pulled Maura's naked form towards her.

"mmm…sounds good to me." Maura said as she started to drift off to sleep spent from the exercise she just received.

"Maur," Jane started. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jane."

"Night google" Jane said with a smile. Maura laughed gently before falling asleep.

/

The morning came all too quickly. Maura woke first. She enjoyed the feeling of waking up like this. She was laying on her side with her arm slung over her detective and her face nuzzled into her neck. Jane's arm was around the smaller woman hugging her closely. They couldn't even begin to tell whose legs were whose. Jane began to stir as well, but they just laid there enjoying the closeness of each other.

"Morning" Jane said first leaning down to kiss the other's head.

"Morning…can we stay like this all day?"

Jane smiled at the comment and started to answer but heard the front door open and Angela, Jane's mother working in the kitchen. Jane shot out of bed completely naked. Maura enjoyed the sight for a brief second before she was out of bed too, frantically searching for her clothes.

"Maura, are you up dear?!" Angela yelled down the hall.

"One moment, Angela!" Maura responded.

"We are going to tell my mother, but I did not want her to find out like this! Get dressed and get out there! I will be out there in a minute. And for the love of God Maura please don't look like you just had mind blowing sex." Jane said.

"Jane you know I can't lie." Maura said sighing and thinking about how to deal with Angela.

Maura got dressed in some sweats and a hoody and headed out to the kitchen.

"Hey honey, did you sleep well?" angela said.

"Yes, very well." Maura said while trying not to make eye contact with Jane's mother.

Angela motioned to the door "I see Jane's shoes are here did she spend the night and are you guys ready for a great family dinner today?!"

Maura paused before answering and took her time with her words. "Yes and yes," was all that she responded with.

Angela noticed the interesting way in which Maura was acting but was unable to put all the pieces together though she has always wondered about her and her daughter's relationship.

Jane finally came out of the bedroom to Maura's relief and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Ma!" Jane said trying to sound normal.

"Morning, Janie!" I was just talking to Maura about dinner today.

Jane glanced between Maura and her mother and said "That's great ma! What are we having?" At the same time Jane walked up to the honey blonde and gently placed her hand at the small of her back, which got a smile from the doctor that did not go unnoticed by Jane's mom.

"We are having eggplant parmesan and salad"

"That sounds wonderful, Angela!" Maura exclaimed.

As Angela worked around the kitchen the girls sat at the bar stealing glances at each other. Maura reached over and gently rubbed Janes knee with her hand and she leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I am so in love with you" Maura said.

"Me too, Maur. I am going to marry you one day" Jane said with a smile.

Angela once again noticed the exchange of looks and touches between the two girls but still did not say anything.

It was finally dinner time and everyone was around the table. Angela and korsak sat at the heads of the table. Tommy and Frankie sat on one side. Frost sat next to angela. Maura and Jane sat on the same side but closer to Korsak. They all served their plates and ate their dinner with little conversation. Maura and Jane were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to even realize others were at the table.

Jane reached up to push a lock of Maura's hair out of her face and behind her ear, forgetting others were in the room. They locked eyes saying way more than they wanted others to know without actually using any words. The whole room watched expecting them to remember they were not alone at any moment. Before the two of them could come back to reality, they heard…

"What the hell is going on between you two?"

And looked over to see a smiling Angela that asked the question.

They were both so caught off guard that Jane almost choked on nothing, and Maura immediately started to break out into hives.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Angela exclaimed. "'Bout damn time"

"Ma" Jane moaned.

"I love her, Angela." Maura spurt out before Jane could even explain what was going on.

Jane looked over at her with all the love in her eyes. She then looked back at her mom and said "I love her too, ma."

Angela looked at them with a big smile and said two words, "I know."

End.


End file.
